This study will initiate a trial of octreotide to decrease gastrointestinal bleeding in patients with chronic gastrointestinal hemorrhage associated with HHT or senile ectasias whose bleeding has been refractory to hormonal therapy (estrogen-progesterone and or danazol) or patients who are unable to tolerate hormonal therapy.